


Lolita

by Kay_Pluto



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: 写得有点乱，凑合看吧
Relationships: 师铭泽/胡文煊, 灯火通铭
Kudos: 1





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> 写得有点乱，凑合看吧

师铭泽从跑步机上下来才看见胡文煊的消息，他头像旁边的红色圆圈已经亮了四十多分钟。“半夜举铁？”“睡不着。”没想到他刚走出健身房那边就回复了：“精力这么旺盛？不如来找我。”这就有点那种意思了，师铭泽倚着电梯轿厢低头打字：“你咋还没睡？我找你能有啥好处？”  
这次回复得慢了一点，他走到自己房间门口才感觉到手机震动，点开一看那边直接发了语音：“我也睡不着……你过来不就知道了。”声音懒洋洋的，也听不出什么。师铭泽本来没打算去，听他这么一说倒是有点想了：“那你等我一会儿。”

师铭泽迅速冲了个澡，穿着睡衣敲开胡文煊的房门。他不太确定这人叫自己来干嘛的，说不定只是打个游戏呢。“进来吧，”胡文煊给他开了门就自顾自地转身回去，听声音像是又蹦跶回了床上，还没忘使唤他，“你给我锁上啊。”师铭泽转身把防盗链挂好，进去就看见胡文煊坐在床上，背对着自己好像在看手机。他绕到另一边坐下才发现哪里不对——胡文煊外套里面什么都没穿，领口敞开露出锁骨周围一大片皮肤，这么盘腿坐在那里基本可以确定也没穿裤子，而且那件外套看着有点眼熟……师铭泽笑了：“什么时候拿走的，你喜欢这么穿？”“趁你不注意的时候，”胡文煊丢开手机爬过来，抬腿直接跨坐到他身上，“我以为你喜欢。”  
师铭泽顺手搂住他的腰，想起上次杂志拍摄时自己说不清出于什么心理提出的让他裸穿那件牛仔外套，也许捉弄的成分更大一些，但不得不说他那样穿也挺好看的：“你这是记仇？”“你说呢？”  
师铭泽刚洗完澡，房间空调开得足，发梢还带着冰冷的水汽。胡文煊上手揉他后脑勺，给他发型弄得乱七八糟：“可能这个才是记仇……”他一边揉一边还笑，眼睛看着弯弯的，深处却没什么光。师铭泽对胡文煊这个商业假笑再熟悉不过，就这么定定地仰头看他，看到他脸上绷不住快要发作才叹口气伸手把他完整地抱进怀里：“咋了？”胡文煊的表情一下就垮了，双手环住他的肩用力收紧，整个脸埋下去像是要藏起来。他不吭声，师铭泽也不催他，安抚地轻轻顺着他的后背。  
胡文煊这样的原因师铭泽多少能猜到；以前在公司他是最小的，虽然作为队长他老习惯管着别人，大家也“泽哥泽哥”地喊，只有他自己知道算起对整个团队的依赖可能他才是最多的那个。他们一起经历了太多事情，以后无论走到哪里心中总有一片柔软只留给那几个人。胡文煊不一样，在大厂的时候师铭泽就大概听说过，以前他一个人在国外待了很多年，直到参加比赛。沙漠五子成团的时候他还躺在医院里烧得浑浑噩噩什么都想不了，后来正式归队才真切地体会到他们口中胡文煊的兴奋劲儿。他明白那种奇异的归属感带来的力量，每个人都在努力适应新的改变。胡文煊对其他四个成员的依赖显而易见，师铭泽嘴上老嫌弃他但心里一直有种微妙的亲切感，像是看以前的自己——比以前的自己更年轻的胡文煊。无论高中时期的训练经历还是到黑金之后，师铭泽参与的练习多数都是以集体形式进行，所以他很难想象胡文煊口中独自辗转漂泊的生活；但胡文煊说起那些过去的时候往往是轻描淡写地笑着，师铭泽总会在这样的笑容里看见他曾经孤独却耀眼的灵魂，永远向往自由，永远追寻温暖。他记得在内蒙的那个夜里胡文煊喝了酒，靠在他肩上闭着眼睛轻声呢喃：“我不想……不想回去。我不想再一个人。”那时师铭泽只依稀知道胡文煊的公司好像要安排他回韩国继续练习，生理上的不适和并没有好起来的心理状态构成恶性循环，他也无暇顾及自己之外的事。在病床上接完老板的电话他躺着看天花板，迷迷糊糊想到如果真的成团胡文煊是不是就不用一个人了。无奈沙漠五子的出现只是延迟了胡文煊回韩国的日期。一百天还是太短太短，这样过一天少一天的心情让每个人提起“限定”这个词都不由自主地沉默。师铭泽想起他们花两天一夜录制的团综，后来他去看过成片，胡文煊在最后的采访里说“只有我一个人是走不下去的”，笑着的样子让他忍不住心口抽了一下。那时他们的告别演唱会已经结束很久了，所有人都像是抱着见一面少一面的态度珍惜每一个团体通告。明天是他们已知的倒数第二个行程，后天胡文煊就要回首尔，直到下个月最后一次完整的团体活动。  
“没什么，没事。”胡文煊终于开口，嗓子有点哑，但马上就被轻快起来的音色盖过。  
“我们做吧。”  
师铭泽也不反对，或者说他来就是为了这个，伸手直接从空空荡荡的外套下摆摸进去。胡文煊的腰有点敏感，抓着他背后的睡衣躲了一下。师铭泽掐着他的腰窝不让他动，前前后后摸了个爽。胡文煊薄得跟张纸似的，摸起来都硌手。他骨架也不大，皮肉黏在一起好像只有一层，一拎就起来。大概是心情不好，他今天特别老实，低着头把脸埋在师铭泽颈侧的位置，也不出声，偶尔被摸到地方就缩一下。胡文煊直着眼睛发呆，突然被掀翻在床上，摔进柔软的枕头里“啊”了一声。师铭泽跟着压下来，想咬又想起不能留印子，拇指滑过他发红的下眼睑，声音有点无奈：“你这样怎么做？”  
胡文煊迷茫地眨眨眼，反应过来舔了舔干燥的嘴唇：“那你、你想……”师铭泽不理他，低头咬开他胸前的两颗扣子。温热的呼吸扑到突然暴露在空气中的皮肤上，胡文煊觉得痒，抓着他肩峰的手推了一下，微微起身把那件外套脱了甩到一旁。他光溜溜的只穿着一条内裤陷进床里，躲在师铭泽身下，胳膊挂住他紧紧缠上去。房间里冷得要命，也不知道空调开的几度；胡文煊脱了衣服才知道冷似的，八爪鱼一样抱着就下不去，几秒的功夫手上都起了一层小疙瘩。酒店的床白得什么都没有，床垫又很软，从上面看下去视觉冲击力不小。师铭泽想了想明天的衣服，不管不顾地偏头在他肩上咬了一口。胡文煊吃痛，手上搂得更紧了，一股要把他勒死的架势，被人摸进内裤掐了把紧实的臀肉才放松一点。他瘦的跟竹竿似的，全身上下就屁股上有点肉，师铭泽摸摸捏捏的放不开手。这样不知道为什么特别有种亵玩的感觉，胡文煊气都喘不好，叼住他一小块睡衣领子防止自己发出什么丢人的声音。结果师铭泽撑起身亲了亲他红透的耳朵：“翻过去。”胡文煊大概知道他想干什么，吊着眼角瞥他，不情不愿地翻过身侧躺着，捞了个枕头塞进怀里。他腰是真的细，从身后一只手就能圈住。那根东西贴上来的时候胡文煊本能地想跑，师铭泽单手困住他的腰不让他动，握着自己挤进股缝来回摩蹭。内裤褪到大腿中央，未经开拓的入口不断被擦过，时不时甚至危险地顶弄一下；太下流了，胡文煊夹紧双腿，低头咬住枕套的一角。师铭泽硬很久了，也没打算跟他客气，用力操进他腿间，头部顶到囊袋激得胡文煊“嗯”了一声，偷偷伸到前面抚慰自己的手也被摸索着握住，动弹不得。  
这么不上不下的，师铭泽倒是爽了，胡文煊难受得不行，边拧腰边喘着气挠他手心：“你快点……”师铭泽蹭够了伸手去摸床头的润滑，剩下小半管干脆全挤在手心。冰凉的液体滴到胡文煊背上，顺着腰线淌下去，冷得他瑟缩了一下。他有段时间没做了，扩张有点困难；这种事情上师铭泽从来不缺耐心，最后熬不住的往往是胡文煊。现在他憋着一口气感觉后面慢慢被打开，润滑太多了，弄得腿根那一片都黏糊糊的，说不出的感觉。师铭泽低头吻过他肩上的牙印，拉开他的腿慢慢顶进去。这个套好像也挺油的，一挤就进来了，都没什么感觉，胡文煊绷着腰咬住枕套，还有空胡思乱想。还是很胀，撑到极限的错觉，隐隐约约也不知道是不是真的痛；但是师铭泽已经开始动了，卡在他腰上的手都跟着用力。胡文煊挣扎了一下，怕明天醒来哪里又紫一块儿，握着他的手腕腹诽这人刚才在健身房少说也待了一个小时，还真是精力过剩。师铭泽改去摸他胸口，刺激早就挺立在空气中的乳尖。胡文煊抖了一下，下意识地想蜷缩起来，奈何一条腿还在师铭泽手里，看上去就是弯腰的动作。不知道为什么，师铭泽好像对他身上这毫无用处的两点特别感兴趣，上次又啃又咬的做完之后肿了两天，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。明天还要跳舞，胡文煊真的怕了，回头想提醒他，话还没出口被撞到敏感点，变成短促的呻吟。这人怎么这样，快感过电一样从尾椎往上爬，胡文煊腰都软了，被师铭泽抱住捞回去，扳着肩膀用力撞进来。轻一点，太深了，不要，装不下，胡文煊低着头胡乱哼哼，被刺激出的生理泪水沾到枕头上晕开一片深色。  
师铭泽安抚地亲他的耳朵，一边按揉他绷紧的大腿内侧一边小幅度地快速进出。这样陷进床垫里的姿势真的很不好用力，胡文煊跟着他的频率小声叫唤，手也伸下去粗暴地揉捏自己。他们没关灯，房间的顶灯也不是那种白光，有些暧昧的暖色打在胡文煊背上。没有刻意营造的气氛不好不坏，跃动的光影里蜜色的肌肤显出最原始的色情。师铭泽感受着他身体里湿软的吞咽和挤压，一瞬间说不清出于什么心理，盯着他后颈凸起的一小块骨头，不一定是咬上去，别的什么也可以，想在那里留下属于他的痕迹，到下一次见面都消不掉。至少这一刻胡文煊是属于他的，完完整整蜷缩在他怀里，随着他的动作呻吟或啜泣，仿佛——  
——仿佛真的被他爱着，也爱着他。  
胡文煊绷紧了一瞬，然后整个人放松下来，由着师铭泽困住他细瘦的腰，用力挤进最深处，顿住。  
“够了吗。”师铭泽拎着套子打了个结，丢进墙角的垃圾桶。胡文煊陷在柔软的枕头里昏昏欲睡，突然抬起手勾住师铭泽的脖子把他拉下来，闭着眼睛同他交换了一个浅浅的吻。  
“够了。”胡文煊说，声音轻得像是在做梦。

-End.


End file.
